


Footprints in the Sand

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Consensual, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke have a beach vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to reblog on tumblr, please use this link: http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand

“Wow! Look how quickly they’re gone!”

My lover scoots forward, closer towards the tide and uses a stick to etch a poor approximation of a puppy next to the imprints of his feet that he has deliberately stamped into the sand. He turns and beams at me, [beautiful](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand#) face lit up by the last rays of orange sunlight, chocolate eyes crinkling at the corners, wind-swept black hair a fluffy mess that frames his delicate [features](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand#). The Australian Ocean gleams dark blue behind him, and his skin is now the perfect shade of bronze. He could not be more innocently alluring if he tried, taking so much pleasure in the simple act of making footprints in the sand only to watch them disappear each time the tide comes on shore.

I drop to the sand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him close so he sits cradled in my lap, head resting against my shoulder as we stare out onto the ocean together. The tide comes up again and laps at our feet, washing away his puppy’s lopsided tail.

“I wish it could [last longer](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand#),” he sighs, tilting his head so as to hide his face in my neck. I lean my head into his, savoring these few moments of blissful closeness we have in the light of day before we have to go back to our regular lives where our [relationship](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand#) only exists behind the safety of closed doors.

“Nothing lasts forever,” I remind him, tightening my hold on his waist.

He lifts his head and turns those soulful eyes up towards me so I am lost in their velvet depths. “ _Some_ things last forever.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I’m going to love you forever.” His words are spoken softly as he laces his fingers in with mine.

I can feel a stupid, love-struck smile stretch across my face; but I would not [wipe](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand#) it off even if I had the power. Because he has so much faith in his words that I can’t help believe them too even if it’s just for this [moment](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand#), even if it’s only on this private beach far away from prying eyes.

I say nothing as I slowly lean down to kiss him, tasting his sweet promise and answering it with my own.

 

\--

**Hi guys, if you're going to reblog on tumblr, please use[this link](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114715330373/cake-imagine-footprints-in-the-sand).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, if you're going to reblog on tumblr, please use this link: http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date

A cheerful “Hi babe!” is the only warning I get before Calum drops into my lap, skin wet and slick from his dip in the ocean, a wide grin on his face as he stares at me expectantly. Water drips off him and soaks everything. My t-shirt, my copy of the _Hot Zone_ , the beach-chair.

I don’t try to hide my frustration. “Oh come on. I was dry, Calum,” I grumble.

He grins wider, and wraps thin arms around my shoulders, snuggling into me by burying his head against my throat and lifting his legs up onto my beach-chair so they entangled with mine, getting me even wetter in the process. “That’s the best part,” he murmurs, while pressing soft open-mouthed kisses against my Adam’s apple.

I take his kisses as an apology and reciprocate by wrapping my arms around his thin waist, settling them possessively over the curve of his lower back. I can never stay mad at him anyway; he’s got me wrapped around his fingers. Just one pleading look from those soft, doe-brown eyes and I hardly even remember my name, let alone whatever offense he might have committed against me.

We lay there for a few long moments, basking in each others’ presence and the beauty of the sun setting. Evidently though, he wants to feel a little more connected and I’m pleased when he reaches out his hand and grabs mine, twinning our fingers together and bringing them up so they rest against my chest.

I can’t help but marvel at the contrast in our skin, mine still so pale and his turning steadily to copper. My beautiful lover is a creature of the sun, made to be worshiped and adored in bright light. It’s a real shame we can only be affectionate in hidden alcoves like this private beach.

My introspection is broken by his voice.

“You’re too good to me, Lucas,” he says softly, raising his head up slightly so he stares down at me, an equally [introspective](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date#) look in his lovely chocolate eyes although I can tell he is [thinking](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date#) about something completely different.

“What do you mean?” I ask, lifting my hand to dust a little bit of sand off his soft, baby-smooth cheek.

“I mean all _this_ ,” he gestures vaguely to the beach and our rented villa. “I only mention in passing that I miss the beach and next thing I know, you’re taking me on this vacation.”

I smile back and tilt my head up to brush a gentle kiss against those full, rose-tinted lips. “I like spoiling you.” I lift my head again and initiate another kiss, this time a little deeper as my free hand splays over his ass. “Guess you’ll have to find a way to say thank you.”

He grins against my kiss, opening his mouth and inviting me to taste him deeper. It’s an invitation I cannot resist, my tongue immediately sweeping inside into familiar grounds, laying claim to this part of him all over again. He’s sweetness and innocence, an intangible quality that not even being part of the most ruthless industry has broken. It’s one of the parts of him I love the most, although truth be told, I love every little quirk. Even the ones I don’t particularly _like_.

“Want to take me inside and let me show you how much I appreciate it?” He asks when our kiss breaks, a raspier texture to his voice that makes blood rush to my groin. Ah… not so innocent that he doesn’t know what I want. And not so innocent that he doesn’t want it himself either.

But I am in the mood to tease and take revenge so I glance down at our entangled legs and shake my head. “Your [feet](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date#) are still wet and if you walk in the sand now, you’re going to get even more muddy. We can’t go [tracking](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date#) mud all over the floors. We’re just renting this place, remember?”

He pouts for a second, before he comes up with a solution. “You’ll have to [carry](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date#) me inside then,” he declares, already looping his arms around my neck in preparation of being lifted as if he knows his demands are going to be met. I’m about to tell him I’m not his pack-mule when a chilly evening wind blows across us and he shivers lightly, clutching me tighter and instinctively burrowing closer to me in search of warmth.

I slide my arms underneath his shoulders and knees, and lift him up

[easily](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date#). He pretends to hate that he’s smaller than me, so I hide my smile and pretend not to notice when I feel his contented sigh and the gentle tug of his fingers in my hair as I carry him across the beach back towards our temporary home.

 

\--

**Hi guys, if you're going to reblog on tumblr, please use[this link](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/114690614253/cake-imagine-beach-date).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
